


My Little Family

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have this little family and there is nothing that could make them feel more whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Family

"What are you doing?" Tao asked curiously and laid his arms around Sehun's middle. He rested his chin on the younger's shoulder and slowly stroked Sehun's stomach.  
  
"What does it look like?" Sehun replied and Tao could almost hear the eye-roll which made him giggle slightly before he pressed a kiss onto Sehun's shoulder. "I'm trying to make our dinner," the younger replied, "But you're quite the distraction right now."  
"Sorry."  
"You aren't."  
"You're right."  
"I'm always right."  
Sehun rolled his eyes again but Tao could see a smile out of the corner of his eyes.  
He stroked Sehun's stomach again before leaning back, but before his hands completely disappeared from Sehun's body the younger stopped him. "Don't go," he whispered and turned his head slightly.  
  
"I thought I'm distracting you?" Tao replied and pecked Sehun's cheek. "Maybe. But I like your arms around me," the younger answered and leant back when Tao closed his arms around him again.  
It made him feel warm. Sehun liked leaning against Tao while he had his arms around him. It made him feel safe because that was the man he loved so dearly he could not see himself with anyone else but him.  
He turned his head slightly to the side to get a better look at Tao who looked at him with those intense eyes he fell in love with years ago.  
  
"I love you," Sehun blurted out while feeling his heart rate going up again as if they were still the young boys in a boygroup who risked everything just to be able to be together.  
  
"I love you, too," Tao replied while feeling almost exactly like Sehun in that moment.  
He just wanted this to be like this forever. Him being able to hold the younger, to share all his thoughts, fears, and his happiness with him, to be able to wake up to Sehun cuddled up to him. And Tao knew they were on the best way to fulfill this dream.  
"I should concentrate on our dinner, babe," Sehun whispered after he pressed a soft kiss on Tao's lips. "Okay. I set the table," Tao said, kissed Sehun again and left, but not without gently stroking Sehun's back.  
  


***

  
  
Sehun smiled when he came home during the night after a long discussion with his manager. The sight before him when he stepped into the living room was too adorable not to.  
  
Tao was lying on the sofa – asleep - with their little kitten sleeping on his chest. Tao's left hand was still lying on the kitten which had curled up underneath it as if it was the safest place it could have found.  
Slowly the younger walked over to them and knelt down next to the sofa.  
  
"Hey, babe," he whispered while gently stroking the older's hair to wake him up. "Sehun?" Tao mumbled after a few seconds and blinked slowly with his eyes. He lifted up his hand which had laid on their kitten and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey," the younger said and pressed a kiss on Tao's forehead. "Had a hard day yourself?" he asked and Tao nodded. "The director was quite harsh today. But we managed to wrap up filming."  
"Does that mean I have you to myself again?" Sehun asked giggling and Tao nodded with a grin on his face. "Thank god. The little one and I missed you a lot," the younger added and nodded at their kitten which had just woken up and was stretching on Tao's chest.  
"Hey, baby," Sehun said to their pet and softly petted it which made it purr. "I missed you both as well," Tao said and started to pet the kitten as well which pressed closer to their hands.  
  
"She immediately came to me when I came home and wanted to cuddle," Tao said when the kitten started to nibble at his fingers. "She must have gotten that from you. You're cuddly as well," Sehun replied which made Tao smile softly.  
"Hunni?" Tao then asked softly and the younger turned his head towards him only to be greeted with this soft smile on Tao's face which was only reserved for him and which made him fall in love over and over again.  
  
Slowly he leant forward to kiss his partner only to hear their little baby mewling at them after a few seconds for not getting any attention which made both of them laugh.  
  
"Should we go to bed?" Sehun asked and the older nodded. Gently he picked up the kitten so Tao could stand up.  
  
"And you're coming with us. As if you would sleep on your own. You never do," Sehun said to the kitten who only cuddled closer to Sehun and purred.


End file.
